


Just One Dance

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl share a moment in the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Dance

Carol tried to smother the giggles that tried to escape as she watched the floor show she had stumbled across on her way to the bathroom.

She was almost back to her cell when she heard someone singing. She knew that anyone awake at this hour would be out in the yard on watch.

After finding the source of singing she found Daryl dancing with his Lil’ Asskicker.

When the giggles finally erupted he nodded for her to join them. For that brief moment in time she felt like they were alone and had a chance at a normal future.


End file.
